leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
}} Abilities Live= (Fiora's level)| }} health over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage, stacking up to 4 times against enemy champion. }} | }} Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. |description2 = Lunge can be recast a second time within 4 seconds of the initial cast for no additional cost. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} | }} Fiora gains bonus attack damage. |description2= Fiora parries the next enemy basic attack within seconds, dealing magic damage to the attacker. This works against enemy champions, large monsters and large minions. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana }} | or . * Riposte will block all damage from the basic attack, including on-hit effects or attack modifiers. * It does not block any form of crowd control or debuff attached to the blocked attack. |video = Fiora WVideo }} }} Fiora gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = Each basic attack or she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description3 =Killing an enemy champion refreshes the cooldown of Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} | against units will grant movement speed for 3 seconds. This does not apply to structures. * The movement speed buff refreshes each time Fiora autoattacks within the first 3 seconds. This allows the movement speed buff to last up to a maximum of 6 seconds total if she performs an attack at the very beginning of the attack speed buff, and an attack at the very last moment of the attack speed buff. |video = Fiora EVideo }} }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield, becoming untargetable in the process and dealing physical damage to (a) random enemy champion(s) 5 times. |description2 = Hits against the same target beyond the first deal 40% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} | . ** or will block one hit from Blade Waltz. ** Fiora will not miss her attacks if she is when she attacks an enemy champion. |spellshield = will block one strike from Blade Waltz. * will cancel Blade Waltz if her initial target uses it before Fiora can cast her first strike. |additional = *Basic attacks or abilities that have already targeted Fiora will damage her as she begins Blade Waltz. If she dies, Blade Waltz will be canceled and put on cooldown. *On-hit effects damage are not reduced by Blade Waltz damage reduction on the same target. *Fiora will reappear next to the last enemy champion she attacks. Fiora will appear at her initial target unless they die or if she loses sight of them. *''Blade Waltz'' will prioritize blinking to new targets if within range of addition enemy champions before blinking back to an already struck target(s). *When blinking next to an enemy champion, there is a small period of time of when she is targetable. She can take damage from area of effect abilities during this time and a turret's aggro will keep on re-locking to her if within range. |video = Fiora RVideo }} }} |-| PBE= section of the target's hit box. Vitals take ~ seconds to identify and last for ~5 seconds, after which she will immediately begin identifying a new vital. |description2 = Basic attacks against vitals deal ( ''Fiora's level'')%| % - %}}per 100 bonus AD)}} of the target's maximum health}} as bonus true damage, as well as restoring (6 ''Fiora's level'')| }} and granting 20% (10% Ranks) bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = |additional = }} Fiora dashes forward a short distance in the target direction, then stabs a nearby enemy if one is present while moving into attack range of them. |description2 = The stab deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects and reduces Lunge's cooldown by 60% in the process. The stab prioritizes , followed by the most wounded champion, and then the most wounded enemy. |leveling2 = % Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting = |additional = }} Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all incoming damage and hostile crowd control for the next seconds. |description2= After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. |description3= The first enemy champion struck also has their attack and movement speed by 50% for seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte the target instead. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 750 |targeting = |additional = *Crowd control effects from epic monsters will be blocked, but will not count toward the stun effect. *Immobilizing effects include: , , , , , , , , and . }} Fiora gains on her next two basic attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but applies a for 1 second, while the second attack is guaranteed to critically strike for modified base critical damage. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = |additional = }} Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next 8 seconds. will not identify new while Fiora's target has at least one identified. |description2 = If Fiora is able to attack all four , or if she attacks at least one before the target dies, Fiora creates a victory zone that substantially heals her and allied champions within the area over the next 5 seconds. |description3 = While near her target or within within the healing zone, Fiora benefits from bonus movement speed. |leveling = ( ''Fiora's level'')%| % - %}}per 100 bonus AD)}} of target's maximum health}} |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = |additional = }} References cs:Fiora de:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Fiora zh:菲奥娜 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion